thebenferfandomcom-20200213-history
Villain (Cancelled Film)
Villain was to be the second full length project developed by Robert Benfer, but the movie was ultimately cancelled due to time and funding constraints. Plot Koil, a super villain, is caught by the police. After escaping prison, he decides to quit his villain ways and to become a normal person. Every thing seems fine until his replacement villain is chosen and the city is in more danger than it has ever been. Cast * Robert Benfer as Koil/Tom Willis/Jerry * Sammie Penrod as The Magician/Bark * Jason Steele as Morph/Professor Brain/Larry * Hunter Gomez as Electron * Warwick Davis as Officer Dan Harris * Nikki Benfer as Therapist * Megan Kowalewski as Herself Staff * Visual Effects by Brian Lutge, Jason Matthews, David Rand, Jason Steele, & Jason Yanofsky * Sound Effects by Jason Steele * Storyboard Artist by Brady Lowery * Set Builder by Will Robson * Puppet Sculpture by Marc Spess * Character Design by Will Robson * Music by Nathan Furst * Special Thanks to Miles Andrade, David & Pam Aragon, Andrew Harris, and Araceli Sandoval * Produced by Tom Fulp & Darren Thomas Martinez * Story by Robert Benfer & Will Robson * Written & Directed by Robert Benfer Production In late 2005, a few months after Klay World: Off The Table, Robert announced another feature length claymation film he was working on, called Villain. ''He said it would last between 80-110 minutes and would be released in 2006 on DVD and on Newgrounds as a cut mini-series, with animation starting in July 2006. The clay people were not to be created by Knox, however. They were to be designed by Will Robson (who also designed the sets, voice acted, and co-wrote the film) and sculpted by Marc Spess. And unlike Knox's previous projects, the movie wasn't going to be shot in order, starting with animating the middle of the movie. The film also had support from Tom Fulp, creator of Newgrounds, when he decided to co-produce the film, giving Knox $2000. However, production became bigger when a more famous producer, Dar Warison, also known as Darren Thomas Martinez, decided to help produce ''Villain. They then decided to shoot ''Villain ''in a movie studio, Vista Studios, using "$300,00s worth of equipment for FREE". They even got famous actors, such as Hunter Gomez and Warwick Davis, to agree and do voices. They even created a petition to try and get ''Villain ''into theaters. It did fairly well, with over 4000 people signing it. So many people were joining the production, Knox had to postpone the release date to 2007. Cancellation Robert initially began work on the film and produced two minutes of footage but was then offered a larger crew, professional actors, a studio and funding for the movie. This transaction failed and Robert would suffer massive financial losses as a result of not filing the income taxes of KlayWorld: Off The Table's profit to the I.R.S. and as a result had lost a large fraction of his money, although the exact amount was never confirmed, it's been rumored to be $50,000. The loss forced him to put the project on a long term hiatus and eventually abandon the project altogether. Sequel In summer 2009, Benfer posted on his website that if Villain did well, he would make a sequel to it. Gallery Villainposter1.jpg|First Poster of Villain VillainUnfinishedWall.jpg|Unfinished Wall for Villain - May 2006 Villaintomlarge.jpg|Tom Puppets for Villain - May 2006 Category:Films Category:Feature Length Films